


A Beautiful Deal

by HolmesC1165



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon deal, Destiel - Freeform, Impala Fic, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesC1165/pseuds/HolmesC1165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a crossroads demon, Cas is a hunter along side his brother Gabriel and his brothers boyfriend Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 "You can't do this, Cas! We can call Bobby and figure this out and keep your soul," said Sam as he pulled his phone out. Cas looked at Sam with tears stinging the back of his eyes.

\-------------------------

 

They were hunting a wendigo a few days ago when Gabriel died. It had chased them to a small cliff; they all had flamethrowers but when they lite the wendigo up, it ran at them. Cas and Sam jumped out of the way in time but Gabriel was too slow, he was pulled over the edge of the cliff with the wendigo. When they found Gabriel, he had burns over most of his body and his back was broken but he was still breathing. 

 

"Gab, you're going to be okay. You just have to hold on," said Sam. He was holding his hand and moving his hair out of his face. Cas pulled out his water bottle and poured some of it on most of his brothers burns. 

 

"Sam...I'm sorry, but I can't...can I...have a...kiss before..." Said Gabriel as blood fell from his lips. Sam nodded, he leaned down and kissed Gabriel. Cas looked away to give them privacy, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Sam pulled away, tears were running down his face as Gabriel looked over at Cas. 

 

"If you do anything...to try and bring me back...Sam will kill you, little brother," said Gabriel as his eye lids fluttered shut. He head fell in Sams lap. 

 

They burned his body and went back to the motel. They stayed at the motel for a few days, to try and get back on their feet. 

 

"You can't do this, Cas! We can call Bobby and figure this out and keep your soul," said Sam as he pulled his phone out. Cas looked at Sam with tears stinging the back of his eyes. 

 

"Don't you want him back? Did you not love him?" Yelled Cas, he was shaking with anger. 

 

"Of course, I did! But I'm not going to give my soul so we can be together for a small amount of time," said Sam, with tears fighting to fall. "I loved him but he would hate me if I was planing on doing what you are going to do," finished Sam, letting his tears go. 

 

"I'm sorry, Sam. We should sleep and leave in the morning to go see Bobby," said Cas as he sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Sam nodded, and wiped his face. 

 

It was two in the morning when Cas left, Sam was sleeping heavily so it was easy for Cas to leave. He walked down to the back roads of the small town, there was a crossroads that he found on the way into the town. He buried the small box he had in his trench coat, and he waited for the crossroads demon. 

 

He looked around to see a black 67' Chevy Impala pulling up next to him. A tall man stepped out of the car and walked over to him. The man wore hiking boots, tight jeans, and a leather jacket with a black tight shirt underneath. He had short brown hair and deep green eyes, he was bigger then Cas in both height and muscles. 

 

"Well, hello beautiful. Why would some like you want to sell their soul?" Asked the demon as he circled Cas. 

 

"My name is Castiel and I want to sell my soul to get my brother back," said Cas as he stood waiting for the demon to stop in front of him. 

 

"My name is Dean, and you should know that it will take more then a hand shake or a kiss to sell your soul to me," said Dean as he looked Cas in the eye. 

 

" I don't care just bring him back."

 

"And how many years do you want to live before I come back to get you?"

 

"As much as you will give me."

 

"Mmm...I can do six."

 

"Fine, now what do I have to do?" Asked Cas as Dean walked closer to him with a hungry look in his eyes. 

 

"Come with me," said Dean as he took Cas's hand and lead him to the car. Cas followed him without question, when they got to the car Dean laughed. 

 

"You have no idea what you have to do, do you?" Laughed Dean as his hands landed on Cas's hips. Cas's eyes went wide as he realized what he had to do. 

 

"Do you still want to do this?"  Asked Dean, pulling his hands away. 

 

"Yes!" Said Cas, pulling Deans hands back. Dean smiled as he leaned forward, kissing Cas gently. The kiss became more passionate as Dean licked at Cas' bottom lip, Cas opened his mouth to Dean's tongue. Dean pulled on Cas' coat until it fell to the ground, Cas was blushing as Dean moved his knee between his legs. Cas unzipped Dean's jacket and slid it off his shoulders and onto the ground to join his. Next was Cas' jacket and tie, Cas could feel heat growing up to his face and his blood flowing downwards. 

 

Dean stopped moving his knee up and down the inside of Cas' leg, he leaned forward and open the back door of his car. He pushed Cas down so he was laying across the back seat, Dean moved on top of him and started to undo the buttons on Cas' shirt. When he was finished, Cas pulled Dean's shirt off to reveal a stunning display of toned muscles. Cas looked away, pulling his own shirt closed,

 

"What?" Asked Dean, sitting on Cas' hips. 

 

"You're just so..." 

 

"Hmmm, Castiel you are the most beautiful human I have meet and the only one willing to do this for something other then money or lust," said Dean as he pulled back the shirt to run his hands up Cas' torsos. Cas blushed and put his hands on Dean's thighs. Dean leaned down, kissing and licking down Cas. He stopped when he reached the waistband of Cas' pants, he looked up through his lashes to see Cas' face. Dean smiled as he undid the smaller man's pants, Cas worked his shoes and socks off. Dean pulled his pants off and threw them in the front seat. Cas shivered as the cold cut through his boxers, Dean leaned up to kiss him on the lips as rubbed his palm lightly against his hard on. Cas moaned into the taller mans mouth, he tried to keep his hips in place but they bucked up to find more friction from Dean's hand. Cas moved his hands to undo the fly of Dean's pants, Dean wiggled his hips to help move his pants down. Dean smiled as he pulled Cas' boxers off, Cas could feel heat flare in his cheeks again.

 

 Dean moved down on Cas, he took a deep breath and took Cas all the way into his mouth. Cas gasped and moaned as Dean slowly bobbed between his legs, he ran his fingers through Dean's hair and lightly tugged at it. Dean pulled off of Cas with a wet pop; he pulled his own boxers and sat back on Cas' hips.

 

"Suck," said Dean as he touched two fingers to Cas' mouth, Cas licked at the fingers before he pulled them into his mouth. Dean pulled them out and pressed them against his hole, he pushed them into himself. He worked himself open as he bucked against Cas as he added another finger before pulling them out. Dean took Cas and lined him up with himself, he pushed himself all the way down. He stayed there for a moment, letting himself adjust to the fullness. He started to move slowly as he ran his hands up Cas' chest. Cas bucked up in time with Dean as they moved faster. When Cas hit that small bundle of nerves, Dean screamed out Cas' name and moved faster and harder. Cas could feel his muscles tighten as he got closer, he pulled Dean down into a kiss. He thrusted up one, two, three times before he was screaming Dean's name and coming inside of him. The sound alone was enough to make Dean come, he shoot on Cas' stomach as he breathed Cas' name. He pulled Cas out of him and laid on top of the smaller man. 

 

"Castiel, because that was the best sex I have ever had, I can give you ten years," said Dean. 

 

"Thank you, Dean."

 

"I can send you back to your motel room, along with your brother."

 

"I guess I will see you in ten years, Dean."

 

"I'm looking forward to it, Castiel."

They kissed one last time before Cas was back in the motel room with Sam and Gabriel. He slept with Sam as Cas washed up and went back to bed before Gabriel killed him. 


	2. An Old Face But New a New Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face appears to Castiel, Sam and Gabriel talk it out and Castiel goes hunting.

"Cas, wake up!" Whispered Sam as he shook Cas to wake me up faster. 

"What!? What's wrong!" Answered Cas as he moved to get out of bed. Sam pointed to his bed where Gabriel was sleeping, Cas nodded and sat back on his bed. 

"Why is he in my bed! What did you do?" Asked Sam, he could feel a lump in his throat and anger rising in his chest. Cas looked up at him with sad eyes, he just wanted his brother back. Sam turned away, took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. Cas could the shower turn on, he looked over at his sleeping brother, his eye lids felt heavy so he rolled over and fell asleep. 

Cas woke up to the sun on his eyes, he rolled over to see his brother standing above him. Cas smiled and sat up to see his brother but Gabriel punched him hard in the face. Cas fell back on his bed as Gabriel launched at him, throwing punches at him. 

"Gab!" Yelled Sam as he pulled Gabriel off of Cas. Cas stood up, his nose was bleeding, his eyebrow was cut and his lip was bloody. Sam was bear hugging Gabriel to keep him off of Cas. 

"I'm sorry, Gabriel but I had to bring you back," said Cas as he wiped the blood from his lips. 

"No! You said you wouldn't do this!" Yelled Gabriel as he moved against Sam's arms. Cas bowed his head and sighed, he knew that Gabriel would do this but it was worth having him back. 

"How long do you have?" Asked Sam as he hugged Gabriel tighter. 

"Ten years," said Cas, looking up at Sam. Gabriel took a deep breath and stopped moving, Sam loosened his grip on him. Gabriel was shaking with anger; he walked past Cas and into the bathroom. 

"Cas, could you give us a few minutes alone?" Asked Sam as he ran his hand through his hair. Cas nodded and left the room, he walked down to the local park and found a bench under a big oak tree. He stayed there for a few hours. 

"Gab, open the door," said Sam through the bathroom door. Gabriel was in the shower, he was still angry at Cas and Sam. He turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Sam turned around to the sound of the door; he took the image of Gabriel in just a towel. Sam walked over to the smaller man and pulled him into a hug. Gabriel felt his anger fade away as he smiled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. Sam took Gabriel's face in his hand and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Hello?" Asked Cas as he answered his phone. "Yes, this is Castiel... Where? ... I will be there as soon as possible," said Cas as he closed his phone. He ran back to the motel, there was a sign on the door saying "do not disturb"He rolled his eyes and ran back to the parking lot, he found a car that was unlocked. He hated stealing things but he was needed, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Bobby's. 

"Hello, Bobby," said Cas as Bobby opened the door. Bobby gave him a nod as Cas walked in. 

"What was the problem?" Asked Cas he turned around to look at Bobby. 

"There's was a demon attack in Boston. There was about ten of them, they killed a whole school," said Bobby as he sat behind his desk. 

"Was there a reason why they attack the school?" 

"Not sure but the two of... Where's Sam?" Asked Bobby as he looked pass Cas to look for Sam. 

"It's just me today."

"Alright but be careful and if you need help call," said Bobby as he got up to help Cas get what he needs in his car. 

"Where is Sam anyway?" Asked Bobby as he put a sawed-off shotgun in the trunk. 

"He is with Gabriel,” said Cas as he put two jugs of holy water with the shotgun. 

"But I thought... What did you idijits do?" Asked Bobby as he gripped Cas' arm. Cas looked at the ground and sigh. 

"I made a deal..." Said Cas. 

"And Sam let you!" 

"No, he was asleep, do do not blame him,” said Cas as he looked up into Bobby's eyes. 

"How many years?" Asked Bobby as he let go Cas' arm. 

"Ten," said Cas as he moved to put a few knives in with other stuff. Bobby nodded and pulled the demon knife out of the holder on his hip. 

"Take this," said Bobby as he handed it over to Cas. 

"Thank you, Bobby. Good bye. "Said Cas as he got into the car and pulled away from Bobby. 

He drove for six hours before his phone went off, it was Sam.

"Hello, Sam."

"Where the hell are you Cas?" 

"I am on my way to Boston to kill a few demons." 

"Without us?"

"You two were having intercourse so I did not want to disturb you." 

"But you could have left a note or something." 

"I can handle a few demons on my own Sam, and I don't think Gabriel wants to speak with me at the moment."

"We can meet you in Boston in a day or two." 

"I will see you then, bye," said Cas quickly and closed his phone. He didn't want them to come along, he felt bad for what he did. He would have to make Sam and Gabriel burn his body in ten years because he couldn't accept the fact his brother was dead. 

"Hello, beautiful."

Cas jumped and slammed on the brakes. He looked over to see Dean sitting beside him. 

"What are you doing in my car?" Asked Cas as he drove off again. 

"I was moved from king of the crossroads to the right hand of the king of hell." 

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you take down the demons in Boston," said Dean as his hand slid up Cas' arm. 

"I don't understand, but you are a demon." Said Cas as he took a right turn but didn't move away from Dean's touch. 

"Yes but my boss told me I had to punish them for being dicks and getting more hunters after us," said Dean as he slid closer to Cas. 

"Will you be going to after those hunters?" Asked Cas. He knew Gabriel and Sam were headed for Boston and he didn't want them to get hurt. 

"Some but I may let some go," said Dean as his free hand rested on Cas' crouch. Cas gasped at the touch, he looked over at Dean to see him grinning widely. 

"I won't kill your brother or your friend so loosen up," said Dean as he unbuttoned Cas' pants and pulling down the zipper. Cas nodded as he gripped the wheel   
tightly; Dean's hand slipped inside Cas' boxers. Cas bit down on his lip, he didn't want to moan too early. Dean moved the thin cloth out of the way and moved down, closer to Cas' erection. 

Dean's hot breath felt like heaven against Cas' cock and when Dean sucked the head into his mouth, Cas was lost. His eyes wanted to close but he had to keep driving, his knuckles were white and he could taste blood from his lip.   
Dean sucked lightly as his tongue teased until Cas couldn't hold his noises in, he let out a load moan as one of his hands fell from the wheel to Dean's hair. Dean smiled and took more of Cas into his mouth, he stopped when his nose hit Cas' thigh. Cas gasped as he felt all of himself inside Dean's mouth and throat, he had to focus to try and keep his hips from bucking up into Dean and from crashing the car. Dean hummed in approval to the hand in his hair, Cas moaned as Dean hummed and moved up slowly. Dean quickened his pace; Cas couldn't focus on the road and hips any more so he let himself buck up into Dean throat. He made a right hand turn; now he was about an hour outside of Boston. He could fell is muscles tighten and the edge of his vision go white. 

"DEAN! I'm coming!" Yelled Cas as he bucked hard and came into Dean throat. Dean swallowed it all before he pulled himself off and licked off what he didn't get the first time. Cas kept his head from falling back and moved his hand from Dean's hair back to the wheel. Dean smiled as he leaned over Cas' lap and put him back in his boxers and pants before he took his face in his hands. 

"I'm drivi-" Said Cas as he was cut off by soft pink lips on his. He felt Dean's tongue lick past his lips, and he could taste himself. Dean pulled away when he felt the car leaning to the right; Cas pulled the car back quickly even though there were no cars on the road. Cas was beat red, he could feel Dean's gaze on his face but he didn't look at him. They drove in silence until they were in the city. 

"Do you want to go get a burger?" Asked Dean. 

"What?"

"I'm hungry, and I know a good burger joint around here." 

"Maybe after we the demons." Said Cas as he slowed down and pulled into a school parking lot. Dean rolled his eyes and disappeared. He was gone for about five minutes before he was back, sitting in the seat next to Cas. 

"Done. Now can we go get food?" 

"You just killed those demons?" Asked Cas and Dean nodded.

"All of them?"

"Yes." 

"Well I do like burgers," said Cas as he looked down at his hands. 

"Then what are we waiting for," said Dean as he told Cas how to get to the small diner.


	3. First Tatse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has his first pie and more.

They sat down in a booth next to a window. Dean ordered a bacon cheese burger with fries and a beer and Cas ordered a burger, with fries and water. They sat in silence as they waited for their food to arrive. 

"Why did you appear in my car?" Asked Cas as a waiter put their meals down in front of them. 

"I like you and I wanted to see that beautiful cock of yours," said Dean, whispering the last part and popping a fry in his mouth. Cas blushed as he bit into his burger, his eyes lite up and took another bite. 

"Good?" Asked Dean, over the mouth of his beer. Cas nodded and continued to eat his burger. Dean finished his fries and moved onto his burger, Cas shallowed the last bit of his burger and drank down half his water. 

"Do you have dinner will every person before you take their soul?" Asked Cas before he ate a fry. 

"No, and I'm not collecting you soul for ten years so keep your tie on," said Dean as he finished his burger. 

"Don't like beer?" Said Dean as he finished his beer. 

"No, I just do not to drink when I'm driving," said Cas as he pushed his plate away. The waiter came back and got their empty plates and Dean ordered a slice of apple pie. When the pie was set down in front Dean, Cas stared at it before Dean looked up at him. 

"What, never had pie before?" Asked Dean, looking at Cas' invested eyes. 

"No, I have not."

"Open up," said Dean as he brought a fork filled to Cas' lips. Cas took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Dean pulled the fork out and Cas swallowed. Cas' eyes went wide and he smiled as the warm apple slid down his throat. Dean smiled back and took a bite of it himself, he waved down the waiter and ordered another slice. Cas ate the pie with a smile on his face as Dean watched him. They finished and walked out to the car. 

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Asked Dean as he pulled Cas in into a deep kiss behind the car so no one would see them. 

"What?" Asked Cas as he caught his breath. 

"Not hell, I have a safe house in case some hunter wants to kill me." 

"Well I'm some hunter..." Said Cas as he looked at Dean's lips. 

"But do you want to kill me?" Asked Dean as his hands slid down Cas' back and on to his ass. 

"No," said Cas as he pulled Dean down for another kiss. 

Cas landed on a soft bed before he opened his eyes again. He sat up, Dean was in front of him with no shirt and something shiny in his hands. Cas shivered, he was naked on Dean's bed with Dean walking toward him. Cas swallowed as Dean reached for his hands, he pulled them over his head and against the head board. Dean was handcuffing him to the bed, Cas' eyes went wide as he released what was happening. He squirmed, Dean stopped moving and faced Cas. 

"Shhh, it's fine. If you want your hands back just say, heaven." Said Dean as he kissed Cas' jaw. Cas nodded and stopped squirming, he could feel Dean's jeans rubbing against his half hard dick. Dean dragged his hands down Cas' arms and moved to kiss down his chest. His lips hit a soft pink nipple, he licked and sucked on it. Cas inhaled sharply; hummed and moved to the other nipple. Cas wanted to running his fingers through Dean's hair and to hold him but he didn't strain against the handcuffs. Dean moved down Cas' stomach and kissed his hips, his hands moved down Cas' thighs. Dean moved off the bed, causing Cas to moved to find him. Dean came back fully naked and a small bottle in his hand. 

He crawled back on the bed and between Cas' legs, he pushed them apart. 

"Do you remember the word?" Asked Dean as he popped the bottle open. Cas nodded and tried to move closer to Dean. Dean smiled, he poured some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed them against Cas' entrance. Cas gasped as the cold, wet fingers rubbed against him. Dean pushed gently and slowly so he wouldn't hurt Cas. Cas flinched as the first finger pushed past clinched muscles; Dean stopped pushing when got past the fist knuckle. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas on the cheek and told him to relax. Cas took a deep breath and pushed down on Dean's finger. Dean pushed all the way in, he twisted and rubbed his finger, making Cas moan and kneed for more. 

"Dean..." Moaned Cas, as he felt Dean start to add a second finger. Dean rubbed Cas' thigh as he pushed the second finger in. Cas' head fell back against the head board as Dean scissored his fingers. 

Dean could come from the view and sounds alone; with his free hand he pumped his hard dick slowly. Cas was saying Dean's name like it was a prayer, and he was bucking up with stroke of Dean's fingers. Dean added another finger but this time it burned more then the others, Cas hissed and shut his eyes tightly. Dean stopped pushing and let Cas adjust to three fingers; when Cas began to move again, Dean pushed all the way. 

"DEAN! Ahhh!" Screamed Cas as Dean brushed a finger over his prostate. Dean continued to hit Cas' prostate before Cas was asking him to fuck him. Dean removed his fingers and poured more lube on his hands. He pumped his cock a few times before he tossed the bottle to the floor. Cas shivered at the loss of Dean's fingers, he felt something harder and bigger then them press against him. 

Dean pushed slowly, lifting Cas' legs around his hips. Cas hissed at the pain, but the pain didn't last long. Dean was the way into Cas, he held himself steady until Cas started to move and fuck himself on Dean. He leaned forward and kissed the smaller man under him. Cas was screaming his name as Dean hit his prostate again and again. Dean reached down between them and grabbed Cas hard cock. Cas thrusted into Dean's hand in time with Dean.

"Dean, I'm close," moaned Cas as his muscles tightened and he dug his fingers into his palms. Dean thrusted harder, hitting Cas' prostate again and sending Cas over the edge. Cas' vision went white, he was screaming Dean's name as he shoot into Dean's hand. Dean started to pull out so he wouldn't come inside Cas. 

"No, it's fine," said Cas through deep, shaky breaths. Dean kissed him again and with a moaned "Castiel," Dean was coming inside him.  
Dean pulled out of him, leaned forward and undid the hand cuffs. Cas' warped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him for a kiss. Dean rolled off of Cas and pulled him into his side. Cas laid his head of Dean's shoulder and fell asleep, and Dean laid there holding Castiel, the most beautiful human he had ever seen.


	4. A demon Among Hunters

"Can you drive faster?" Asked Gabriel as he looked out the window of the car. 

"I'm going as fast as the car can go," said Sam. They were on their way to meet Castiel and help him kill a few demons. 

"Why don't you try and call him," offered Sam as he took a right hand turn. Gabriel pulled his cell phone out and punched in Castiel's number. 

"Hello..."

"Hey, Cas-"

"I don't understand why you want me to say my name," it was Castiel's voice mail. 

"If you get this, why am I leaving a message when you don't know how to get it." Said Gabriel as he put his phone back in his pocket. Sam handed him a candy bar from his jacket pocket to calm him down. 

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Asked Gabriel as he finished his candy bar. 

"He's a good hunter, he can handle a few demons," said Sam as he glanced over at the smaller man. Gabriel nodded and put him hand of Sam's knee. 

"We will be there in an hour so try and get some sleep," said Sam and he rubbed his thumb over Gabriel's hand. Gabriel nodded and laid his head on Sam's arm and fell asleep.   
___________________   
Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Cas. The light from the window landed of Cas' face, making him look like an angel. Dean smiled at the irony of his thought; he ran his hand lightly over Cas' back. The blanket was pulled up to their waists, Cas shifted and dragged his hand across Dean's chest. Dean could hear a phone going off on the floor, he didn't want to walk Cas up so he let it ring. Cas could feel the light from the sun on his face and the warmth from Dean on his body; he slowly opened his to see Dean with a soft smile on his face. 

"Good morning," said Dean as he leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead. Cas smiled, kissing Dean's shoulder and shivered. Dean laughed to himself and pulled the blanket up to Cas' shoulders. 

"I think your phone went off," said Dean, looking down at Cas. 

"We should go shower," said Cas as he started to pull away from the demon. "I need to call Gabriel and Sam."

Dean sighed, letting go of Cas and getting out of bed. Cas looked back at Dean, his body lite by the sun and making him look like was craved out of gold. Cas blushed, looking down at himself and wanting to cover it up. He had muscles but they were not as big or as impressive as Dean's. 

He was so deep in thought that he didn't see Dean walk over to him and put his arms around his waist. Cas jumped, looking up to see a laughing Dean and wanting to laugh himself. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Asked Dean as he walked Cas to the bathroom. 

"The pizza man," said Cas blankly. Dean nodded and turned the shower on.   
________________________   
"Hello, Gabriel?" 

"Cas?" Asked Gabriel as he walked over to the car with some breakfast for him and Sam. 

"Yes, are the two of you in Boston?" Asked Cas as he watched Dean make him breakfast. 

"Yes, where the hell are you?" 

"I'm at a friend's home and the demons are killed," said Cas as Dean put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast down in front of him. 

"You are you okay?" 

"Yes and are you okay?" 

"Yeah, me and Sammy are fine. Where is your friend's house, we can pick you up." Said Gabriel as he watched Sam eat his breakfast wrap. 

"My friend is taking back to Bobby's so I will see you then, bye." Said Cas as he closed his phone and looked across the table at Dean, who was eating his toast. Dean smiled at him and nodded to his plate, Cas looked down as started on his eggs.   
___________________________  
When they had finished eating Dean stood to collect their plates, Cas stood up to help and winced. 

"Is my ass suppose to hurt this much?" Asked Cas as he tried to walk to the sink to put his plate away. 

"Yeah, sorry," laughed Dean as he put an arm around Cas' waist. Cas sighed and looked up at Dean. 

"I like you, Dean." Said Cas, wrapping his arms around Dean. 

"I like you too, angel." Said Dean as he leaned down to kiss Cas. 

"Why did you call me, angel?" Asked Cas as he broke the kiss. 

"Because when you sleep, you look like an angel."

"Will this work?" Asked Cas, pulling out of Dean's arms. 

"Work?" Asked Dean as he followed Cas out of the kitchen and into the small living room. 

"Us, our relationship." Said Cas as he sat down on the small couch with a wince. 

"Of course, why wouldn't it?" Asked Dean as he sat down beside Cas and taking his hand. 

"Well, you're a demon and I'm a hunter," said Cas, looking down at the large, warm hand that was holding his. 

"So, we haven't killed each other and I trust you," said Dean, a little hurt. 

"Yes, but we might get in trouble if other hunters and demons find out," said Cas, lifting his free hand to Dean's face. 

"I will protect you if any hunter or demon tries to hurt you," said Dean as he kissed Cas' hand. 

"But what if you get hurt?" Asked Cas, moving closer to Dean. 

"I'm a demon, I don't get hurt easily."

"But we only have ten years," whispered Cas as he remembered his deal. 

"I know and I will make those ten years the best years of your life." Said Dean as he pulled Cas inroads tight hug. Cas dug his face into Dean's chest, he would remember this warm, safe feeling for the rest of his life.   
_________________________  
Dean drove Cas to Bobby's an hour later. 

"I shouldn't," said Dean as he pulled into the car lot beside Bobby's house. 

"Why?" Asked Cas, turning to look at Dean. 

"I'm a demon," whispered Dean, putting his car in park. 

"Don't tell him and I will make you sure you won't step in a trap." 

"Fine," said Dean, opening his door and walking around to get Cas' door. Cas' ass was still hurting him but he kept it under control; they walked up to the front door as they herd another car roll in. Cas knocked and Bobby opened the door to see Cas and a tall man standing next to him. 

"Who's he?" Asked Bobby, turning to Cas. 

"This is Dean, he helped me kill those demons." Said Cas, as he herd Sam and Gabriel walking up the steps behind him. 

"You a hunter?" Asked Sam, looking down at Dean. 

"Something like that, yeah." Said Dean as he shook Sam, Gabriel and Bobby's hands. They all went inside, Bobby handed out beers as they all stood around his desk. Dean stood in the door way so he wouldn't get trapped by the demon trap on the ceiling. Cas sat in a chair in front of him, Sam and Gabriel stood next to the window. 

"There are some major stuff going down in Indiana, people are getting their organs stolen." Said Bobby as he sat down behind his desk. 

"How many people?" Asked Sam. 

"Five so far."

"What organs are they taking?" Asked Dean. 

"A heart, two kidneys, a liver and lung." 

"Are they trying to build a human?" Asked Cas as he shifted in his seat. 

"Don't know but you guys should go down there and find out," said Bobby as he handed Gabriel the paper work on it. 

"Is that your car?" Asked Sam as Dean walked over to his impala. 

"Sure is,"said Dean as he opened the door for Cas. 

"67' Chevy, Impala." Said Sam as he circled the car. Gabriel rolled his eyes and got in the back seat. Dean and Sam stood outside talking about cars before they got in the car and left for Indiana.


	5. Crime Scenes and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel get to know Dean while the four of them go on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write due to school and Christmas. Enjoy!

"What do you think it could be?" Asked Sam from the back seat. 

"I have never heard of anything doing something like this," said Cas as he looked over the paper work. 

"Whatever it is, we'll kill it," said Dean as he smiled at Cas. Sam looked over at Gabriel, raising an eyebrow and and nodding toward Dean and Cas. Gabriel shrugged, leaning in and kissed Sam. 

"Get a room," laughed Dean, as he took a right hand turn. 

"Do you have a girlfriend Dean?" Asked Gabriel, laughing along with Dean. 

"Not at the moment."

"A boyfriend?" 

"Maybe," said Dean as he winked at Cas. Cas blushed and looked out the window. Gabriel laughed, looking up at Sam and nodding.   
______________  
About an hour later they pulled up to The Red Lamp Motel. 

"We can get one room, I can sleep on the sofa," said Dean as they walked up to the desk. Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed Cas in the side. Cas looked up at Sam, confused and got back in the car. 

They went down to the police station to find out more about the murders. They didn't find out much; all the victims were attacked at night, they were knocked out and their one of their organs were missing. 

When they got back to the motel, Sam and Gabriel started to look up each victim on their laptops and Dean and Cas went to each of the crime scenes to find any type of clue that they could use. 

"Hey, all the vics had something in common," said Sam over the phone to Cas. 

"What?" Asked Cas as he stood up from the blood stain on the small walk way leading up to the first victims house. 

"They all had type A blood," replied Sam as he closed his laptop and looked over at Gabriel. "And they all donated blood to St. Peter's Hospital in the last week." 

"So the victims are not random but-"

"Cas, I found something," said Dean as he held up a small cloth bag. 

"We found a hex bag," said Cas, taking the bag from Dean. 

"So a witch?" Asked Gabriel. 

"It seems most likely," said Cas, handing the bag back to Dean. 

"Sam and I will head over to the hospital and you and Dean head over to the next crime scene," said Gabriel as he watched Sam pull their suits out of his duffle bag. 

"So where was their blood used?" Asked Sam as he and Gabriel walked down the corridor with Dr. Brookes. 

"I'm sorry but we don't track the blood donor after the blood has been check and filed," said Dr. Brookes. 

"Okay, has there been anyone in for a blood transfusion with type A blood?" Asked Gabriel as they turned the corner. 

"Um,"said Brookes as he checked his clip board. "We did have someone in here a few weeks ago for a transplant with type A blood but a transfusion."

"Who was it?" Asked Sam and Gabriel at the same time. 

"Daniel Robins, but he died a few days ago."

"How?" They asked again."

"His body didn't accept the new heart. Sorry boys but I have a patient to attend too."

"Thank you for your time," said Sam.  
They left the hospital and headed out to meet Cas and Dean at the crime scene. 

"Hex bag?" Asked Gabriel as Cas pulled a small item out from behind a dumpster. They were in a small ally way, the victim was pinned against the way and had his lung ripped out o his chest. 

"Yeah," replied Cas as he looked over the small bag in his hand. Dean walked over from the blood on the wall. 

"This witch had to be really strong or the hex bags did something to the vics," said Dean taking the bag out of Cas' hand. 

"What if the witch is working with someone?" Asked Sam. 

"But that does not explain why they would be taking organs," said Cas as they started to walk back to the car.   
_________________  
Gabriel sat down on his bed, pulling Sam down next to him. Cas sat down at the small table and opened both hex bags. Dean sat down across from him, taking an open hex bag. There was an old coin, a bone and some kind of totem. 

"What is all this?" Asked Cas, looking up at Dean to see picking through the bag. 

"These bags make the victim weak, and thin." Said Dean, running the small bone through his fingers. 

"How do you know?" Asked Sam moving Gabriel's hands from his chest. 

"I've seen a few hex bags in my life," said Dean pushing the hex bag toward Cas. "I'm starving, Cas do you want to go get dinner with me?" 

"Sure, do you guys want anything?" Asked Cas as he looked over at Sam and Gabriel. 

"Naw," they said in unison.   
_____________  
Dean opened the door for Cas to get in the car. Dean got in the car next to Cas and started it. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?" Asked Dean as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Can we take the long way?" 

"Sure," said Dean, taking Cas' hand. Cas blushed and moved closer to the demon. Cas looked up at Dean and had a brilliant thought. He moved closer and leaned down, kissing Dean's thigh. 

"Cas, what are-" Dean was cut off by a hand rubbing against his crotch. Dean swallowed, moving Cas' hand away from himself and pulling the car to the side of the road. 

"Not when I'm driving, "said Dean as he kissed Cas' ear. 

"But I wanted to return the favour for what you did in the other car," said Cas looking down at the hands holding his. 

"You don't have to and I have less self control then you so I'm going to crash and if my car got wrecked," said Dean, taking a deep breath so he could keep himself calm. 

"I'm sorry Dean," said Cas, quietly. Dean sighed and put Cas' arms around his neck. 

"If you can wait until we get back to the motel, we can get our own room and do whatever you want." Said Dean, pressing his forehead to Cas'. Cas smiled and nodded. He pulled the tall man down into a deep kiss, lacing his fingers into the short hair at the base of Dean's neck. Dean hands landed on Cas' hips, rubbing his thumbs into them. They broke the kiss, Dean pulled out of Cas' arms and started to drive down the road.   
________________  
They grabbed some burgers and drove back to the motel as fast as possible. They parked, got a room, told Sam and Gabriel and ate in a fifteen minute span. As soon as Dean finished, Cas was on him before he could blink. He had his hands up Dean's shirt and his tongue in his mouth. Dean moaned when Cas found a soft pink nipple and rubbed it between his fingers. Cas pulled Dean up and out of his chair and pushed him down onto the bed. Cas striped off his coat and jacket and crawled on top of Dean. Dean's jeans felt tight and uncomfortable as Cas sucked on his collarbone. Cas sucked until he knew he would leave a mark, he moved down till he hit the top of Dean's shirt. He pulled the shirt up and over Dean's head and continued to kiss down his chest. Dean moaned as Cas sucked a nipple between his lips, Dean's hands pulled Cas' shirt out of his pants. 

"Cas..." Moaned Dean as his hands moved under Cas' shirt. Cas smiled, biting lightly at the pink nipple and moving to the other nipple. Dean slipped his hands under Cas and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He was half way up when Cas stopped kissing him and pulled away. 

"Am I going too fast?" Asked Cas, sitting back on Dean's hips. 

"No, baby what's wrong?" asked Dean as he sat up on his elbows. 

"I just want you to enjoy this," admitted Cas, as he ran a hand over Dean's stomach. Dean nodded, not knowing what to say, he reached forward and started to undo Cas' belt. Cas gasped at the sudden touch, shaking his head and finished undoing the buttons of his shirt. His shirt and belt landed with his coat, jacket and Dean's shirt on the floor. Dean continued to undo Cas' pants as Cas worked his belt and fly. 

When they finally got there pants off and were laying in there boxers did they go after each other. Cas moved on top of Dean again and slipped his hands down the taller mans boxers and gripped him tightly. Dean sighed, hips bucking slightly into his lover's hands. Cas let go and pulled Dean's boxers off and tossed them with the rest of the clothes. Cas looked down at Dean, still surprised that he was so large but smiled to himself because it was all his. Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Cas' boxers and slipped them. Cas took both himself and Dean his hand and started to rub them together. Dean had his hands on Cas' thighs as he bucked to make more friction for them. 

"Fuck...Cas," Dean moaned as Cas started to buck into his hand.cas leaned down to catch Dean's lips with his own. Cas quickened his hand, making both men moan out and break their kiss. 

"Cas, I want..." Dean moaned as Cas pushed harder against him. 

"What do you want?" Whispered Cas against the shell of Dean's ear. 

"Fuck...me," said Dean as his grip tightened on Cas' thighs. Cas licked his ear, and pulled his hand away to get the lube. 

"Don't need it," breathed Dean, looking up at Cas. He gave the tall man a worried look but rubbed his finger against the puckered hole. 

"No...just fuck me," moaned Dean as he spread his legs wider. 

"I don't like that would be-" 

"Cas! Just...do," breathed Dean as he moved his hands and dug them into the sheets. Cas sighed and lined himself up with Dean and pushed slowly. Dean pushed against Cas as the head of his dick pushed past the first ring of tight muscles. Dean took a sharp breath but continued to push until Cas was all the way in. Cas didn't move, letting Dean adjust to the fullness and pressure. After a few minutes Dean was rolling his hips and telling Cas to move. Cas pulled out slowly and back in, trying his best not to snap his hips. 

"So... Tight," moaned Cas as he pulled out again. Dean rolled his hips as Cas pushed back in causing him to moan and snap his hips hard. Dean let out a low cry as Cas fucked him faster and harder. Cas couldn't control himself any more and Dean was beginning to moan out and call Cas' name. Cas could feel his muscles tighten and a warmth growing in his belly. He reached down and took Dean's hard cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the head. Dean cried out Cas name as his muscles tightened and he comed in Cas' hand and in his stomach. Cas went to pull out of Dean so he could release himself but Dean stopped him, saying it was okay. Cas moaned Dean's name as he came hard deep inside of Dean. Cas laid on top of Dean as he came down, he pulled out of Dean. Dean shivered at the sudden lose, he rolled Cas off of him and pulled the covers over them. Cas curled into Dean's side and fell asleep. Dean buried his face in Cas hair whispering,

"Sleep safely, my little hunter."   
\----------------------   
"What is he doing with that human?" Asked the female, who was standing in the shadow of the room.   
"I don't know but he will have to explain himself tomorrow," said the man standing with her.


	6. New Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is given new plans along with Sam and Gabriel.

Cas opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that was leaking through the curtains of the small motel window. Cas smiled, remembering that he had fallen asleep beside Dean and rolled over to see that the bed was empty. Cas tilted his head in confusion, he sat up and looked around the room for Dean. His eyes fell on a small piece of paper that was taped to the door of the room. Cas swung his legs over the side of the bed, reached down and put his boxers on and walked over to the note. It read: Sorry Cas, but my boss wanted to talk to me but I'll be back soon- Dean. Cas sighed as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower Cas went over to Sam's and Gabriel's room, they grabbed breakfast and did some more research.

"I think I found something," said Sam as he looked up at Cas and Gabriel. "Dr. Brookes was Daniel Robins foster dad." Finished Sam as he continued to read his laptop.

"Do you think the doc has something to do with the murders?" Asked Gabriel as he unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth. 

"If he is then what does he want with all those organs?" Asked Cas, not looking up from the book on witchcraft and hex bags he was reading. 

"Hey, where's Dean?" Asked Sam, looking around the room and noticed that someone was missing. 

"An old friend called him for help but he will be back soon," said Cas finally looking up from his book. Sam nodded and they went back to looking for something useful. 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Asked Crowley as he sat down on his couch.   
Crowley had called Dean to his safe house after finding out that Dean had been sleeping with a human that made a deal with him. 

"I'm doing what I want to and it has nothing to do with you." Said Dean as he stood in front of Crowley. 

"If you are distracted from your job because of this boy than it will become my problem," said Crowley, taking a drink from his cup of whiskey he had beside him. 

"He won't."

"How many souls have you sold since you met him?" Asked Crowley as he put his drink back down. Dean looked down at his shoes because he hadn't sold a single soul. Crowley got up from the couch and walked over to Dean. 

"I like you Dean but I'm taking the boy's contract, and his soul so you can get back to work!" 

"No, please. There must be something I can do," offered Dean looking down at Crowley. 

"Then you have three days and you have to take his soul," said Crowley as he walked back to his drink. Dean nodded, he knew if he opened his mouth that he would say something and get Cas and himself killed. Crowley waved his hand at him, telling him to leave and he did.   
__________________________  
There was a knock at the motel door, Cas got up from his book and opened the door. Dean stood in front of him, trying not to tell him what had happen. Cas smiled up at him and moved so that he could come in. Dean moved past him and sat down on the edge of the bed; Gabriel told him what they had found. 

"It sounds like the witch is trying to build a new inner body," said Dean after Gabriel had finished. "It would have to be someone close to that Robins kid and someone who knew that the vics had type A blood." 

"The only person who's close to him with that kind of info would be Dr. Brookes," said Sam, closing his laptop and looking over at Dean. 

"We should go see the doc," said Gabriel as he got up from the table and headed to the bathroom. Sam and Gabriel got their suits on as Dean and Cas got the car ready. 

"Are you alright?" Asked Cas when they got to the car. Dean nodded, opening the trunk and getting his gun out. Cas grabbed his arm, and turned him around. 

"Dean, please. Tell me what's wrong. I may be able to help." Said Cas looking up at Dean's face with concern in his bright blue eyes. 

"I can't," whispered Dean, biting his lip to stop himself from telling Cas what he was going to do in a few days. 

"Okay, when you are ready to talk about it, I'm here," said Cas as he leaned up and kissed Dean's cheek. Dean pulled Cas against his chest, hiding his face in Cas' hair. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and they stayed like that until Sam and Gabriel got to the car. 

"Sorry to interrupt but we have work to do," said Gabriel as he slid into the back seat of the impala. Cas pulled out of Dean's arms and gave him a soft smile. Sam got in the back seat with Gabriel and Cas sat beside Dean in the front seat.   
___________________________________  
They got to Dr. Brookes' house at seven; Gabriel and Sam checked their guns for ammo. 

"Wait in the car and we will signal you if we need you," said Sam as he got out of the car and opened Gabriel's door for him.   
____________________________________  
Ten minutes went by and there was still no signal, and Cas was getting worried. 

"Should it take this long?" Asked Cas, fidgeting in his seat. 

"Relax, if they don't come out in the next five minutes then we'll go through the back." Said Dean as he held Cas' hand, trying to calm his nerves. Cas nodded, trying to relax he took a deep breath. Dean looked up at the small house and seen the lights flashing in the first floor window. 

"I think that's the signal," said Dean as he pointed to the window. Cas nodded, letting go of Dean's hand and getting out of the car.   
_________________________________  
They walked around to the back of the house and headed inside. The house was dark aside from the light coming from the front room and it was quiet. Cas went ahead of Dean as they made their way to the front room. The kitchen, one bedroom and a closet were all empty when they herd Sam's voice coming from the front room. They stood on the left side of the door before they ran into the room and showing their guns. 

"Stop!" Said a loud male voice. They looked over to see Dr. Brookes standing over a knocked out Gabriel and a woman holding Sam against the far wall. 

"Hello Dean-o" Said the woman, as she knocked their guns out of their hands with a wave of her hand. 

"Hello Meg," said Dean as he moved in front of Cas, using himself as a shield. 

"So that's your butt buddy, he's cute" Said Meg. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and was shorter the Cas. 

"Let go of Sam and Gabriel," said Dean, taking a step toward her. 

"You know her?" Asked Sam as he tried to get out of her grip. 

"He's a demon like me," said Meg as she tighten her grip on Sam. 

"We both know that I'm stronger than you and I will kill you if you harm them again," said Dean. 

"Demon?" Breathed Sam as Meg's grip loosened. Dean waved his hand at her and she was gone and sending Sam to the floor. Dr. Brookes ran for the door but Dean snapped his fingers and he was gone. Sam ran to Gabriel and helped him up, Cas stepped out from behind Dean. 

"Are you a demon?" Asked Gabriel as Sam held hi around the waist to hold me up. 

"She was lying, she is a demon," said Cas as he picked up the guns that were knocked out of their hands. 

"No, Castiel. I'm not going to lie to them about any longer," said Dean as he flashed his eyes red to prove he was a demon. 

"Did you know about this?" Asked Sam as he pointed to Dean. Cas looked down at his feet and nodded. 

"He was the demon I sold my soul to," said Cas looking up at his brother and his friend. Sam and Gabriel looked area other and walked around Dean and Cas and out the front door.   
______________________________  
They walked down the front steps, Sam helped Gabriel sit on the first step as he called Bobby. 

"Bobby..."

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

"No, Dean is a demon."

"Did he try to kill you idijits?"

"No, but he was the demon that Cas sold his soul to."

"Does he still have it?"

"As far as we know."

"Kill him."


	7. In Our Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides what he wants to fight for, Gabriel and Sam lose trust in Cas and Cas questions Dean on the after life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delayed upload, I had a lot of school work and I'm going on vaction in a week so I have been packing. I hope you like it!

"Cas, there's something else I have to tell you," said Dean turning to look Cas in the eye. "I'll understand if you hate me," his voice was shaking. Cas looked at him and tilted his head,

"Why would I hate you? The only thing I do not understand is why."   
Said Cas as he walked toward Dean. 

"I have to take your soul because I haven't been doing my job and my boss said that if I don't collect your soul then he would, and if he does, it will be extremely painful." 

"Then take it, but can I say good bye to Sam and Gabriel?" Asked Cas. Dean nodded and watched Cas walk out the front door.   
Sam and Gabriel were whispering to each other when Cas walked out. They looked up to see Cas walking down the steps toward them. 

"I have to leave now so I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Dean and to say good bye." Said Cas, looking from his brother to Sam. 

"You are not going anywhere little brother, with that demon." Said Gabriel as he grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him behind Sam. 

"What?" Asked Cas before Sam started yelling for Dean.   
Dean came running out of the house, thinking that Meg had come back. Gabriel picked up his shotgun off the ground and shot two salt round into Dean's chest. 

"Dean!" Yelled Cas as he tried to get to him but Sam held him back. Dean stumbled back against the front door, he winced at the rock salt in his chest. He looked up at the two hunters that were going to kill him and at the one that was being held back from trying to help him. Seeing this made the demon decide on which side he would fight for; he walked toward the hunters, his eyes were the colour of blood. Sam and Gabriel inched their way back from the demon, Cas fought against Sam's arms to get to Dean but Sam was larger then he was. Dean snapped his fingers at Sam and Gabriel and disappeared, along with Cas. 

"Shit!" Sam yelled as his arms grabbed at the air. They knew that they may never see Cas again but they were determined to get him back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean and Cas appeared in a small cabin, it was dark and windy. Cas looked around at the sudden change of his location but when he seen Dean he calmed down. He threw himself at the demon, Dean caught him in a tight hug before flinching at the pain in his chest. Cas pulled away and looked at the ripped shirt and rock salt that was still in Dean's chest. They walked over to the small bed that was pushed into the corner of the room. Cas spent the next hour picking rock salt out of Dean's chest, they didn't speak but enjoyed the silence of each others breathing. 

"Dean, where are we?" Asked Cas, whipping a wet cloth across Dean's chest. 

"A cabin on the coast of England," replied Dean. "Crowley, my boss doesn't know about this place but we'll have to put up protection." 

"What about Sam and Gabriel?" Asked Cas, taking the cloth and walked over to the small sink on the other side of the room and washed out the blood and salt. 

"They were trying to kill me but it's not their fault, they probably thought that if they killed me that you would be free." 

"But?" Asked Cas as he sat down beside Dean. 

"Crowley, will take your contract and get your soul," said Dean, putting his arm around Cas' waist. 

"Why haven't you taken my soul yet?" Asked Cas, looking up at Dean with sad eyes. 

"Because I've made up my mind to save you and your friends." 

"But what will happen to you?" Asked Cas, touching Dean's cheek. 

"I don't know but whatever it is I can handle it." Said Dean as he placed his hand over Cas'. Dean knew that if he didn't collect his soul then he was going to be tortured or more hopefully killed. Dean looked into Cas' eyes, they sparkled like the ocean in the morning sun; he lowered his head and kissed the smaller man. The kiss was light and full of promise but it became passionate and wet. Cas' hands laced into the hair at the base of Dean's skull and Dean held Cas' face in his hands.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam and Gabriel looked around for Cas but he was gone and so was Dean. 

"Come on, let's head back to the motel and call Bobby for a ride, then we can figure out what to do." Said Sam, taking Gabriel's hand in his. Gabriel was shaking with anger at his brother and the demon that took him. 

"How could he do this?" Asked Gabriel, looking up at the taller man. He had tears in his eyes but his voice was full of angry. 

"I don't know Gab but we will stop it and we can all go back to hunting like before," said Sam. He was upset but he wanted to be strong for Gabriel.

"Sam, I don't think we can go back to what we had before," said Gabriel as they started to walk back to the motel. "I want to but I don't think I trust Cas again." 

Sam nodded; it would be hard to trust him again but he only had three people he could trust. Sam could understand what Cas was feeling but to fall in love with a demon, the demon he sold his soul to, it would be hard to forgive but he would try.   
~~~~~~~~  
"Cas, harder." Moaned Dean pulling Cas closer to him. Cas thrusted into Dean harder and suck a mark on his neck. 

"Dammit Cas, I'm going to come." Breathed Dean as he came on his stomach. Cas screamed Dean's name as he came in Dean's ass. Cas pulled out of Dean and laid down beside him. Cas turned and curled into Dean's side. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled the blanket over them. Cas fell asleep with Dean playing with his hair.   
~~~~~~~~~  
They spent the next few days putting up protection and Dean showed Cas around the small beach in front of the cabin. Cas loved to walk down the small stretch of beach with Dean but he knew that it couldn't last forever. 

"Dean?" Asked Cas, taking Dean's hand as the walked back to the cabin. 

"What's up Cas?"

"When I die, would I go to heaven?" Asked Cas, looking up at Dean. 

"What?" Asked Dean, confused. 

"I want to know if I can go heaven so I can live here forever with you."

"Oh, I don't know Cas. I'm a demon but I guess that every can have their own heaven."

"Okay, Dean..."

"Yeah?" Asked Dean as the cabin came into view. 

"I love you."  
A small smile graced Dean's face as he stopped walking and turned to Cas. 

"I love you too, Cas." Said Dean, hugging his lover. They walked back to the cabin for the last time.


	8. Against All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Cas his plan, and Dean tries to convince Bobby, Sam and Gabriel that he can be trusted.

"You idijits! How could you let a demon get away from you with Cas?" Yelled Bobby as he drove Sam and Gabriel back to his house. "He's your friend, you should have ran when you could instead of trying to kill him."

"Are you done?" Asked Gabriel, looking out the back window of the car. 

"No, you should have called me when you found out what was happening and maybe Cas would be here-"

"You don't think we haven't thought about it, he's my little brother and I have to look after him." Yelled Gabriel as he fought back tears. "We have to get him back." 

"We will," said Sam, taking Gabriel's hand. They all wanted to get Cas back and they all wanted to kill Dean but they needed a plan. 

"The first thing we do when we get back is fix you boys up and then look for Dean and Cas." Said Bobby, turning on to the highway.   
~~~   
"What?" Asked Cas, looking up at Dean from the bed. 

"That's my plan," replied Dean. He bent down to pull his boxers up. "I'm going let your friends summon me, make sure you're safe then go after Crowley."

"What if something happens to you?" Asked Cas, getting out of bed and putting his boxers on. 

"The only thing that matters is that you and you're friends are safe." Said Dean, looking away from Cas because he knew that Cas disliked his plan. 

"What if he kills you or tortures you, what if-" said Cas before he was cut off by Dean. 

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe. He can kill me or do whatever he wants with me but he won't get to you. I promise," said Dean, looking over at Cas. 

"No," breathed Cas. He had tears in his eyes and his fists were shaking. "I won't let you do this, I don't want you to get hurt because of me Dean." Dean walked over to Cas and pulled him into a hug. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, Cas breathed in the smell of fire wood, dirt and apple pie that was Dean. 

"I love you and I want you to stay with me," whispered Cas into Dean's neck. 

"I know Cas, but I have to keep you safe," said Dean into Cas' hair. "I love you too."  
~~~   
Gabriel hissed as Bobby cleaned the cut on his temple. Sam cleaned the blood from his face and checked for cuts. Their injures were minor, just a few cuts and gashes but they would live. Bobby got everything he needed to summon Dean and put it down on his desk. He nodded to Sam and Gabriel and started the spell.   
~~~   
"They're starting the spell, are you ready?" Asked Dean, looking over at Cas. Cas nodded and took Dean's hand,

"I'm ready, Dean but are you sure that this will work?" 

"Yes but if it doesn't then I'll die and you will be safe." Answered Dean," here we go."  
~~~~   
"Cas!" Said Gabriel, surprised that he was alive and that he was still with Dean. 

"Hello, Gabriel." Said Cas, squeezing Dean' hand. He was worried that they would kill Dean before he could speak with Crowley. "We have plan and I have to tell you everything." 

"Step away from the demon, son" said Bobby, picking up the demon knife. 

"Not until you put the knife down and listen to us," said Cas as he moved closer to Dean. He glanced down to see that they were in a devils trap; if he left Dean then they would kill him. 

"Fine," Bobby said as he put the knife down on his desk. 

"So what you are saying is that you love Cas and you want to help him and keep us all safe?" Asked Gabriel, after Dean and Cas told them what had happened. 

"Yes, now will you let me out so I can go gank the king of hell?" Said Dean, looking down at Gabriel. 

"Fine, but if you do anything to get us hurt then I will kill you myself." Said Gabriel as he bent down and broke the trap. 

"Before you leave Dean, can I talk to you in private?" Asked Cas, hoping that he would be able to spend more time with Dean. 

"Sure, Cas." Said Dean, following Cas up the stairs.   
Cas lead him into a small bedroom at the end of the hallway. Cas closed the door behind Dean; Dean looked around the room with confusion. 

"Cas what-" Dean was cut off as Cas pushed him down on the small bed. It sighed under the sudden weight. Cas crawled on top of him, and before Dean could say anything, soft but slightly chapped lips were on his. Their kiss was sloppy and fast; Cas knew that they only had a couple of hours at most and he wanted them to last. 

Dean ran his hands up Cas' sides and down his back, pushing his trench coat off him. It landed at the foot of the bed as Cas sat up, taking his jacket and shirt off. Dean grabbed Cas' tie and pulled him back on top of himself, kissing him again. Dean pulled at the hem of Cas' pants, before he slipped his hand between them and worked Cas' fly open. 

Dean pushed Cas' pants and boxers down around his thighs and continued to kiss him. Cas was hard as Dean brushed his fingers against his cock. His jeans were uncomfortably tight as he licked down Cas' neck. Cas pulled at Dean's jeans, undoing them and pulling them down to his knees. Cas slipped out of his pants and straddled Dean's thighs. Cas pulled Dean's shirt off and kissed him. Dean ran a hand up Cas' flat stomach and around his hip. Cas sighed at the touch moving up Dean's body so was lined up with Dean's cock. 

"Why are you moving so fast?" Asked Dean as Cas pushed down on Dean's cock. 

"Because I want to remember this feeling, I wan to remember you." Said Cas, sliding all the way down till his ass hit Dean's thighs. Dean replied with a short thrust, causing a gasp to fall from Cas' mouth. Dean thrusted faster, making both men moan. Cas leaned forward, kissing Dean's lips and moaning into his mouth. 

"Harder," sighed Cas, moving in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean thrusted harder and faster, he felt his muscles tensing. Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders, 

"I'm about-" moaned Cas as he came on Dean's chest. The sight was amazing, Cas' hair was damp and clung to his forehead, his blush spread from his chest to his ears, his tie was lose around his neck and the noises he was making caused him to come inside his lover. 

"Cas," grunted Dean, as he came inside him. 

"I love you, Dean." Whispered Cas, kissing Dean's chest and up his neck. Cas sat up and rolled off of Dean, laying next to him. 

"I have to leave soon," said Dean when he calmed down. "I know you don't want me to leave but I have to keep you safe."

"I know, but I wouldn't stop you." Said Cas looking over at Dean. "That's why I did this, I wanted you to remember as well."

"Thanks,Cas. I'll stay until you fall asleep." Whispered Dean, moving Cas' hair off his forehead. Cas smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dean sighed, he moved off the bed and put his shirt on. He did up his pants and looked over at Cas. He walked over to the bed, leaned over and kissed Cas on the forehead. 

"I love you more than you know, Castiel." Whispered Dean, closing the door behind him.


	9. Good Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves; leaving something important behind. He has his final showdown with the king of hell, Crowley.

Dean walked down the stairs; he could hear Bobby and Sam talking. He walked into the kitchen and found them sharing a beer,  
"Hey," said Dean. 

"Hi, Dean." Replied Sam with a small smile. "Are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes." 

"Where's Cas?" Asked Bobby, looking around Dean. 

"Asleep," said Dean. "We said our good byes."

"Well," said Bobby as he got up and stood in front of Dean. "Good luck, and I wish we could help out."

"Thanks," said Dean, shaking Bobby's hand. Sam got up and came over to Dean. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Asked Sam, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Look after Cas for me."

"That I can do, good luck." Said Sam, shaking Dean's hand. "I'll tell Gabriel you said good bye."   
Gabriel fell asleep on the couch, listening to Bobby and Sam talk about demons. He was snoring softly as Dean walked out the front door.   
He walked down into the junkyard and found the impala waiting for him. He got in the driver's seat, 

"This is the end baby, we had some good times. Take good care of 'em and keep 'em safe."   
He pulled an envelope and a pen out of his jacket, he scribbled on the front and placed it on the dashboard.   
He disappeared, leaving the impala behind in the junkyard.   
~~~  
He appeared outside his old safe house in Boston to find Crowley and three other demons. 

"Hello Dean, it's good to see you again." Said Crowley as he walked under a street lamp. 

"Where's the kid, Dean-O?" Asked Meg, walking up behind him. 

"Safe," said Dean as he watched the three demons and Meg circle him. He knew that he could take all four demons but he would lose to Crowley. 

"So you decided on saving the boy, and sacrificing yourself. How noble of you Dean." Said Crowley, standing outside of the circle of demons. 

"I didn't come here to kill you Crowley, I want to make a deal with you." 

"As much as I want to believe you, I can't so kill him." Ordered Crowley.   
The tall demon lunged at Dean, he moved out of the way as a little girl charged him. He caught her and threw her at the tall demon, they both went flying as another demon came at him. He pulled a knife out of his jacket and stabbed the demon in the chest. There was a light flickering behind the demons skin, Dean kicked the demon off as it died. The knife could kill demons so Dean had to be careful so it was not used on him. The little girl came at him again, he sliced her throat open and she fall at his feet. Meg was staying back because she could fight better than them and she was studying how Dean moved. The tall demon came at Dean from behind, Dean stabbed him through his jacket as he turned to watch the demon die. Dean took his jacket off, throwing it on the demon and looked over at Meg. 

"What? Too afraid to take me?" Asked Dean, edging Meg to fight him. 

"You wish," growled Meg as she ran at him. They threw punches and they fought before Dean pulled his knife out. He tired to catch her with it but she moved out of the way every time, Dean laughed at her movement. 

"What?" Asked Meg, a bit out of breath. Dean didn't answered but it distracted her enough to cut her leg. Meg winced at the pain, the cut slowed her down. Dean punched her leg, throwing her off balance and stabbing her in the back. Her skin glowed and flickered before she fell at Dean's feet. Dean walked over her body towards Crowley,

"Well, that was entertaining but you must leave now and bring me your little pet human." 

"No, but I want to make a deal with you," replied Dean as he walked into the light of the lamp post. "Shall we go inside?" 

"I don't know what you are trying to do Dean but it won't work."  
~~~  
They walked into the small cabin, Dean poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Crowley. 

"Now, I want you to leave Castiel alone Crowley." 

"In exchange for what, you?" Said Crowley as he sat down the small couch. 

"Yes," replied Dean, looking down at the king of hell. "You can torture me or kill me but just leave him alone."

"Sorry but I can't do it," said Crowley, putting his glass to his lips. 

"What do you want, I'll do anything."

"Let me torture you and I get to collect Castiel's soul when his time comes." Answered Crowley, standing up and handing his glass to Dean. 

"When his contract is up or when he dies?" 

"When he dies, but I will continue to torture you until I get bored."

"Deal," said Dean. Crowley smirked, he leaned up and kissed Dean sealing the deal. Dean pulled away and downed his whiskey, he knew that this was the only way to keep Cas safe. Crowley snapped his fingers and they were gone. Dean's last thought was Cas's eyes and how sad they were going to be when he found out what he had done.  
~~~  
"Dean!" Yelled Cas, down the stairs. Cas ran down the stairs in just his boxers and his shirt unbuttoned. "Dean?" 

"He's gone, Cas." Said Gabriel, closing the fridge door. Cas looked at Gabriel with tears in his eyes,

"I wanted to see him once more."

"I know Cassie," said Gabriel as he laid his hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas couldn't hold his tears back any longer, Gabriel pulled him into a hug as Cas cried into his shoulder.


	10. A New Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas develops a new motivation for hunting,

"I'm going for a walk," said Cas, opening the front door. Bobby nodded,

"There's something in the junk yard for ya."

"Okay," replied Cas. It had been a week since Dean left,

Cas knew that he wasn't coming back but he had to keep hoping. But his hope was blown out when he seen the impala sitting in the sun. Dean would never leave his baby behind unless he was never coming back. Cas could feel tears stinging his eyes, he walked to the drivers side of the car and seen an envelope on the dashboard. It had his name on it, he opened the door and found the keys on the passenger seat. He held the envelope in his hands, and opened it. There was a letter inside it, Cas could feel the tears about to fall. It read;

_Dear Castiel,_

_If you got my letter then my plan worked and you get to live. I want you to have my baby, I know you'll take good care of her and she will look after you. I'm sorry that it had to be this way but you get to live your life anyway you want. Thanks for giving me a chance, even though I'm a demon and you're a hunter. Tell Bobby, Sam and Gabriel for helping me and that I said good bye. Thanks for everything Cas, I love you._

_\- Dean._

"Dean," whimpered Cas as tears rolled down his face and onto the letter. Cas sobbed in the impala for a while before Bobby came looking for him. Bobby found him with his forehead on the steering wheel and the letter clutched in his hand. Bobby opened the car door and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"He really is gone Bobby," cried Cas as Bobby pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know, son but it was to save you and us. He was a good man." Said Bobby, rubbing Cas' back and trying to calm Cas down. Bobby walked Cas inside the house after he calm down. Cas still had the letter in his hand when Bobby sat him on the couch and handed him a beer.

"Where is Sam and Gabriel?" Asked Cas, after downing to whole bottle.

"Hunting a ghost up the highway." Answered Bobby, sitting down at his desk.

"Is there any more hunts for me ?" Asked Cas as he wiped his eyes.

"Cas, you should take it easy, you're emotional right now and that can get you killed so no hunts until you have things sorted out."

"Bobby please, a hunt will get my mind off of things." Said Cas, walking over to Bobby's desk. Bobby looked up at Cas, he was determined to go and kill something so who was he to deny him that.

"Fine, there have been five missing persons in New Jersey, there was strange claw marks were the vics lived."

"Thank you Bobby," said Cas as he turned to go get changed. "Just be careful and call if you need help," called Bobby as Cas ran up the stairs.

Cas changed into his suit and trench coat. He grabbed his duffle bag and ran out the door. He walked down to the impala, he started her up and she purred like a tiger. The radio came on, Dean had it so loud the last time that the windows were shaking. Cas quickly turned it down and pulled out of the lot. Cas drove, he didn't stop for gas or for food; he couldn't stop driving. He loved the way the car hummed, how it handled and how it smelt like Dean. He remembered the first time he was in the impala, and how that started everything. He wished he could go back and do it all over again but have a better plan to stop Crowley; he really just wanted to be with Dean.

He pulled into a motel parking lot, and parked. He ordered a room for two nights, he walked to the room and started to do some research.

"How was the victims connected?" Asked Cas, to the air around him. He went down to the police station and asked about each person, they were all under twenty years old. He checked out all the crime scenes and he found a black claw. He thought that the claw looked like it came from a werewolf but he had never hunted one before so he decided to take a break and call for some help in the morning.

He left, he went down to a small diner that was close to the motel. He ordered a shake, a burger and apple pie. He ate and watched the other people in the diner and how happy and normal everyone was. He wanted to leave the hunting life behind him but he knew that if he continued hunting that he would find Crowley and he would try and get Dean back. He swore that no matter what happened to Dean, he would find out and save him and kill Crowley.


	11. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas continues to hunt the werewolf and waits for Sam and Gabriel. Cas is having a hard time coming to terms with what might have happened to Dean.

A laugh came from the darkness of the torture chamber of hell. The demon laughed as blades were pushed through his chest, and hung up with hooks in his wrists and sides. He hung there with the blades in his chest for days before anyone came to him. 

Crowley walked up to him and twisted one of the blades in his chest. He laughed as the demon's face contoured in pain, he began to talk to the demon. 

"Glad you gave up your freedom Dean?" Asked Crowley, taking the blade out if the demon's chest. 

"Yeah, I would rather be tortured then have Cas be here." Replied Dean, licking his lips and tasting blood and ash. 

"You are one stubborn bastard, but I can torture you for eternity." Said Crowley as he put the blade in Dean's stomach. Dean spit in Crowley's face as the blade sunk into his stomach. Crowley wiped his face and walked away and left Dean hanging with blood dripping from his stomach and chest.   
\---   
"Bobby?" Asked Cas, holding his cellphone to his ear. 

"Cas, what's the trouble?" Asked Bobby, sitting down at his desk. 

"How hard is it to kill a werewolf?" 

"It's a werewolf that was killing people; I'm going to send your brother and Sam down to help."

"Thank you Bobby." Said Cas, hanging up the phone and walked to the bathroom. 

He turned the shower on and pulled his t-shirt and boxers off. He stepped into the shower; he yelped, no hot water. He sighed and continued to shower, his thoughts wondered to Dean, he was the first demon he didn't kill and the first person he fell in love with and he was either being tortured or he was dead. The thought gave Cas a lump in his throat and his eyes to sting with tears, he blinked away the tears and sighed. Cas washed his hair and got out of the shower, he shook his head and cleared it of Dean.

He pulled a clean pair of boxers on and a white button up and started to clean his guns.   
\---  
"Boys, you gotta head down to New Jersey and help Cas out with a werewolf." Said Bobby, handing Gabriel and Sam a beer. "Be easy with him, he was a bit of a mess yesterday and you may not want to say anything about demons or hell."

"We know Bobby, thanks. We'll head out after our beers." Said Sam, watching Gabriel out of corner of his eye. Gabriel was taking it bad, he hated seeing Cas act like he wanted to die or disappear. He only acted like that once before; when their dad was killed by a nest of vampires. He wasn't expecting so many vampires and he was killed and bringing the two of them into the hunting life forever. That's when Bobby came in, he was a good friend of there dad so he adopted them, Cas was only four and Gabriel eight but they knew about monsters and they wanted to avenge their father. Gabriel and Bobby did, Gabriel was seventeen and found out where a nest of vampires were so Bobby and him dropped Cas off at school and went to the nest. The vampires talked about his father when they woke up from Gabriel tripping over a chair so he killed three of them and Bobby killed five. Cas didn't know their father very well and he can't remember his face but when Gabriel told him about the nest he was happy that they were dead but angry because he didn't get any revenge.   
\---   
"You ready to go?" Asked Sam looking down at Gabriel. He nodded and walked with Sam outside to the car and left to help Cas out. 

"He's going to be okay Gab, he just needs to keep moving and he needs to know what happened to Dean." Said Sam, turning onto the highway. 

"I know but I still worry about him and I want to help him find information."

"So do I but the only thing we can do is help and handle this slowly."

"Okay," said Gabriel before putting his head against the window and falling to sleep.   
\---   
Cas put his guns into his duffle bag and crawled under the blankets on his bed. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep, he thought of Dean on the beach with him and how he wanted to go back to that time and fill every minute of it with Dean. He could feel tears slipping down his cheeks and his hands shook until he fell a sleep on a wet pillow.   
\---  
"If you tell me where the boy is and that I can have his soul, then you can have your job back and be free." Said Crowley, taking one of the blades out of his chest and stabbed it into his thigh.

"Sorry, but I will never tell you." Said Dean with a smile as blood dripped from his mouth, torso and leg. Dean was never going to him about Cas, he would rather die than give Cas up. 

"Fine, but if you feel like telling me," Crowley said as he pulled the blade out of Dean's leg and into his collarbone. "Just scream, see you in a few hours, Dean." He finished and walked away from Dean. 

He hung there thinking about Cas, he could be hunting or finding a new life but it didn't matter to Dean what he was doing. He was safe from Crowley as long as he was being tortured and he could hold onto that hope and last for a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, I have been studying and working on my finale exams for school. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Nightmares and Day Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is having nightmares about Dean; while Sam, Gabriel and Cas hunt a werewolf. Cas seeks help for his nightmares and grief.

"Cas! Help me, Castiel!" Came a voice out of the darkness. Cas ran toward the voice but it kept getting louder the closer he got to it. No matter how fast he ran, the voice never showed his face. He could hear dripping in front of him so he ran as fast as he could. 

"Dean!" Yelled Cas, as he found the source of the dripping and screaming. Dean was hanging from hooks in his sides and wrists. He had blades coming out of him and a huge pool of blood was under him. 

"I did this to you," said Cas, tears were rolling down his cheeks and his whole body shook. He tried to reach out to Dean but he was too terrified to move. 

"No, I did this on my own terms," choked out Dean, as he coughed up blood. "Goodbye, Cas." 

"Dean!" Screamed Cas, as he sat up in bed. He looked around him, he was still in his motel room with the sheets kicked of the bed. Cas got out of bed and walked to the bathroom sink, he washed his face of sweat and tears. He was shaking badly, he gripped the sink tightly before he took a deep breathe and went back to bed.   
~~~   
He was getting back into bed when a knock came from the door. He sat on the bed for a minute before he realized who it could be. He walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it. Sam and Gabriel were standing there, with their bags, Cas moved out of the way for them and closed the door behind them. Cas looked horrible, he had huge bags under his eyes, his normally short scruff was now a short beard. He had lost some weight and he was shaking. Gabriel put a hand on Cas' arm and made him sit down on the bed. 

"Cas are you okay?" Asked Gabriel, kneeling down in front of him. Cas shook his head as he felt tears filling his eyes. He didn't want anyone to worry about him but he couldn't hold himself together any longer. Gabriel pulled Cas into a hug as Cas began to cry, Sam put a hand on his shoulder and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of his bag. Cas grabbed the bottle and downed two mouth fulls. 

"Easy there Cas," said Sam taking the bottle from Cas' hands. Cas wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and pulled out of Gabriel's arms. 

"I have to pick some stuff up then we can go hunt." Said Cas pulling on his jeans and his shirt. 

"Cas wait-" said Gabriel but was cut off by the door closing behind Cas.   
~~~   
Cas drove the impala to a small pharmacy and parked out back. He walked through the store before he asked a person for help. 

"Do you have any thing for depression?" Asked Cas.

"Yes, follow me," said a nice looking girl who walked Cas to a shelf at the back of the store. 

"Here, these will help," she said as she handed Cas a box with a bottle of pills in it. 

"Thank you." Cas said and paid for the pills and left. He got into the car and opened the box and read the bottle. He took two and put the bottle in the glove box and drove back to the motel.   
~~~  
They spent the whole day in the motel,making a plan, and then they waited till night fall before looking for the werewolf.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Asked Sam, looking around the corner of the alley way. 

"It should, now get ready. It's coming," whispered Gabriel from the other side of the alley way. They could hear snarling and growling from the end of the alley; Cas checked his gun and took off down the alley. 

"Wait, Cas!" Whispered Sam as he tried to grab Cas' coat. Cas kept running until he could see the werewolf getting ready to attack. Cas shot, one bullet entered the werewolf's skull, one entered its heart and another entered its chest and hit a lung. It fell face first on the ground; Cas signalled for Sam and Gabriel to come down the alley. They ran down to see Cas standing over a bloody corpse with blood on his coat and shirt. 

"Cas, are you alright?" Asked Gabriel, putting his gun in his jacket. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Well, you did just kill a werewolf by yourself and you shot it three times."  
Cas shrugged and walked back the alley. Sam and Gabriel picked the body up and carried it back to the impala. Cas sat in the drivers seat waiting for them, before they showed up, he dug around for his pills and took another two. The pills made everything hurt less but they also made him reckless. Sam and Gabriel threw the body in the trunk and got in the car. 

They drove out of town and into a forest. They burned the body, and went back to their hotel room. Sam and Gabriel laid on the pull out coach, Cas was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

"There's something wrong with him, I just don't know what." Whispered Gabriel, taking Sam's hand. 

"Maybe he finally got over Dean's death," whispered Sam as he pulled Gabriel into his chest. "I know you're worried about him, so am I but we need to get some sleep."

"Okay," whispered Gabriel, kissing Sam's neck. Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's head and pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep.


	13. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pills start to effect Cas and Sam and Gabriel take notice to his strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to away to school in September so I am going to try and update as much as I can before then. Sorry about it but I do hope that I will be able to write during then. Hope you Enjoy!

"Cas? Cas, wake up!" Said Sam, shaking Cas' foot. Cas was lying face down with the sheets pulled down to his waist. Sam shook him harder but he didn't stir so he moved onto Gabriel. 

"Hey, Gab." Said Sam, looking down at Gabriel. He blinked slowly and stuck his tongue out at the taller man. Gabriel sat up and looked over at Cas,

"Did you try to wake Cas up?" Asked Gabriel, standing up and pulling his flannel pants up so they sat on is hips better. Sam nodded, gestured for him to try to wake him up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Gabriel walked over to Cas and sighed; he could hear the shower start. 

"Cassie poo, it's time to get up now." Gabriel said in a baby voice. He still didn't get up, Gabriel shook him hard but nothing. Gabriel was starting to worry so he pushed Cas and rolled him on his back. He was breathing but very slowly and he smelt of vomit. 

"Cas? Castiel!" Yelled Gabriel, shaking Cas' shoulders as hard and fast as he could. Cas finally stirred, he mumbled something but went back to sleep. Gabriel rolled his eyes and yelled at him again. Cas sat up, nearly smashed his head against Gabriel's and stared at his brother. 

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Asked Cas, rubbing his eye and yawning. 

"What?" Asked Gabriel sitting down beside Cas. 

"When did you get here? Is Sam with you?" 

"Yesterday morning, don't you remember?"

"No, did we kill the werewolf?" 

"Yeah, you shoot him in the head, and the chest twice," Gabriel leaned forward and placed the back of his hand against Cas' forehead. He didn't have a fever but there was something wrong. 

"What was the last thing you remember?" Asked Gabriel as Sam came out of the bathroom with wet hair. 

"Well I remember small things, like going to the store but it's not clear after I called Bobby." 

"Did some hurl last night?" Asked Sam, as he pulled a shirt out of his duffel bag. 

"I may have but I don't recall doing so." Replied Cas; he stood up but felt dizzy and sat back down. "Can someone help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure Cas," Gabriel said as he took his brother's arm and walked him to the bathroom. Cas closed the door behind him and started the shower; his jacket was hanging on the back of the door. He pulled out the small bottle of pills and took two. After he got out of the shower, he felt better. He pulled his pants on before he opened the door. 

"Really guys?" Asked Cas as he looked at his brother and Sam making out on their bed. They pulled away from each other and laughed, 

"It's not like you haven't done worst." Said Gabriel, still laughing at Cas. 

"Whatever. I'm going back to Bobby's," said Cas. He grabbed a t-shirt and his bag and left. 

"Does he seem different to you?" Asked Sam, rubbing Gabriel's back. He nodded, kissed Sam quickly and started to get dressed.  
~~~  
By the time they got out of the hotel room, Cas was gone. They got into the old mustang they had gotten off of Booby and headed to his house.  
Cas was half way there before he took two more pills. He felt numb and calm after taking them, that he didn't care if he was taking too many. He had just put the bottle back in the glove box when his phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Cas, are you okay? You seem different." Said Gabriel from the other end. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You gotta stop worry about me, I'm old enough to take care of myself." Said Cas with annoyance thick in his voice. He hung up the phone before his brother could lecture him about being stupid or head strong. He sped up so he could get to Bobby's and get a new job.  
~~~  
He arrived a few hours later; before he went inside he took two more pills and pocketed the bottle. 

"Bobby? You home?" Called Cas from the front door. No answer; he closed the door behind him, went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before he headed up stairs. He was tried from driving so he downed the beer in three mouthfuls and went to bed. He was half way up the stairs when he saw something at the top, it looked like a small cat but Bobby disliked cats. He ran up the stairs but there was no cat, out of the corner of his eye he seen someone walk into one of the bedrooms. He pulled his gun out of his coat and readied himself beside the door. He pushed it opened and aimed his gun at chest level, but it was too dark inside the room to see anything. He moved slowly into the room and turned the small lamp on that was sitting beside the bed. He heard the door close behind him and someone jumped on him and they landed on the bed. Cas had his eyes closed when the person talked,

"Hello Castiel."  
~~~  
"Yeah thanks Bobby, oh! Cas went to your place so don't shot him if he scares you," said Sam as he got in the car.  
They had stopped for a bite to eat and to change drivers. Gabriel was sitting in the driver seat with a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth when Sam hung up the phone. 

"So Bobby is helping Garth with a Jinn so we should head to his place to check up on Cas," said Sam pulling his seat belt across we himself. 

"Alright," said Gabriel with a mouth full of chocolate. Sam turned the radio on and they sang for most o the ride back to their semi-permanent home.

"Cas?" Called out Sam as they walked in through the front door. No one answered, Sam walked through the kitchen and into the living room. He could hear Gabriel walking up the stairs behind him. About a minute later he could hear Gabriel yelling for his help. He ran up the stairs two at a time and found him in the second bedroom; he was leaning over a body. Cas was lying on the bed, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body twitching and his lips mouthing unknown words. 

"I think he's having a seizure!" Said Gabriel, his voice heavy with panic and worry. 

"We have to move him but we have to be careful about it," said Sam as he moved to Cas. Gabriel nodded and they slowly moved Cas onto his side in case he vomited. After another minute Cas went limp and his eyes closed. The two men just leaned over him but his eyes flew opened and he screamed,

"DEAN!" Before he fell back onto the bed and fell asleep. They looked at each other as Cas snored lightly; they walked down the stairs to hear Bobby and Garth walk into the front door.


	14. The Beginning of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has his first taste of peace, Sam and Gabriel ready themselves for something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to upload but I have been going through some personal stuff and university.

"Shhh, Castiel. It's me." Whispered the man into Cas' ear. Cas tried to turn his head around but the man held his head in place. 

"Dean?" Asked Cas; feeling warm hands on his lower back. 

"It's good to see you again," purred Dean, as he turned Cas around. His eyes met blazing blue eyes before he was kissing his lover. Their kisses were soft and full of longing but they quickly became heated and deep. Dean's hands were pushing his shirt up around his neck and his coat away from his body. 

"Is this a dream?" Asked Cas as Dean trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. 

"No, but I have a message for you. Crowley is going to try and kill you and your friends so please be careful. I love you and I need you not to take too many of those pills because you are going to hurt yourself. 

"Dean, I-"

"See ya around Cas." Said Dean, before he burst into flames and disappeared. 

"DEAN!"

~~~

Cas' eyes flew open to see his brother and his friend leaning over before he past out. 

Sam nodded his head toward the door; the two men walked out of the room and down the stairs as Bobby and Garth walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey Garth," greeted Sam; "Bobby can I talk to you outside?" 

Sam and Bobby walked outside as Gabriel and Garth started chatting with each other. 

"What is it Sam?" Asked Bobby, with concern. 

"It's Cas, he...uh...had an episode upstairs. We found freaking out and when stopped he screamed for Dean then pasted out. He is now sleeping upstairs."

"Cas is taking the Dean thing hard, he have had a breakdown but he will be fine. He just needs to rest for a few days."

"Alright Bobby, let's go have a beer." Said Sam, opening the door for Bobby and following him inside. 

The four men sat in silence; they drank and they glanced at each other for few minutes before anyone said anything. 

"Where's Cas?" Garth asked as he finished his bottle of water. 

"He's sleeping upstairs," replied Gabriel, looking it his nearly empty beer bottle. 

"Is he alright?" 

"Yeah, we just came back from hunting a werewolf and he did most o the work." Replied Sam. 

"Okay, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Good night." Said Garth as he stood up, and pushed his chair back to the table. He grabbed his bag that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and walked up to the other bedrooms. 

"We should tell him,"whispered Sam. 

"But is going to do if he knows; he can't do anything to help." Gabriel whispered back. 

"Garth is his friend too, I can tell him in the morning." Said Bobby as he too got up from the table and walked over to his desk. "You both need your sleep, good night." 

"Night Bobby," said Sam as the two of them walked up stairs to the last open bedroom. 

"I'm going to tell him to kill you slowly," purred someone from behind Cas' door. Sam and Gabriel stopped and stood on either side of the door and waiting for the person to come out. 

"He would never try to kill me or anyone in this house," Cas replied with anger. 

"But he is a demon after all, he would kill you all in a blink of an eye if I told him that he could be free." 

"I know him, he would never hurt me or my friends." Said Cas with less anger but he voice was shaking. 

"But hell can change anyone and he has. He told that he would love to kill all of you slowly and painfully." Laughed the voice that was talking with Cas. 

"No..." Whispered Cas, his voice was heavy with sadness and he was now crying. 

"He should be here for you by tomorrow night," finished the voice as Cas continued to cry into his knees. 

"CAS!" Yelled Gabriel as Sam pushed the door open. Cas looked up from his knees to see his brother and Sam standing just inside the door with their guns ready. 

"It was Crowley, he... he told me that," Cas' voice broke as he tried to continue his sentence. 

"I know Cas," soothed Gabriel as he patted Cas' head. Gabriel looked up at Sam and they knew that they were in trouble because Dean was king of the crossroads and they were just a couple of hunters. They knew what was coming but they wouldn't have enough time to get everything that they would need but they would fight to keep each other safe.


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demons are coming, and the hunters are getting ready. The final chapter shows who can be trusted and who will survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter isn't finished but I thought if I posted what I have then I can finally finish it. Sorry that I haven't posted in a year or so I lost what I had done for this chapter. It should be done by next week, thanks!

Bodies littered the ground around Bobby's house and the fields around it. Demons and hunters; laid together in a peaceful sight. Inside the house were a few more bodies; a man laid face down on the kitchen floor with blood pooled around him. Two men were tangled in each others arms in the basement and only two men stood in the living room looking at the aftermath of what happened.  
~~~

"I don't see why I can't help fight!" Yelled Cas as Sam and Bobby pushed him inside the bunker underneath Bobby's home. 

"You love the demon that is coming to kill us," said Bobby with a final push and Cas was inside. "Your emotions will get in the way, you won't be able to kill Dean and it will be hard for you to focus on the fight."

"We can't lose someone else in this fucked up family, so please stay in there." Said Gabriel from the stairs. He had his arms crossed over his chest but his tone was light and sad. Cas thought of his father and mother, and how they had both died hunting. He gave up fighting after that and sat on the bed that was in the middle of the round room. 

"We'll let you out when it's over," Bobby said as he closed the large metal door. "I promise that," he said as he walked away. Sam and Gabriel followed him up the stairs and started to prepare for what was coming.  
Gabriel and Bobby were making devil traps, salt lines, shotgun shells filled with salt and holy water. Sam called every hunter that was in the small black book that Bobby kept. Over twenty hunters agreed to come and help and there were some others that were scared but wanted to help. Sam wrote down everything that they said about traps and other means of dealing with demons that he didn't already know about.  
After a few hours, the three of them were done and were making lunch when a knock came from the front door. Sam walked over and looked through the curtains that hung over the small window in the door. Two women were standing with bags; one looked to be a few years younger than him and the other looked around his mothers age. He opened the door,

"Hey, Ellen, Jo." Sam said happily as he was hugged by both of them. 

"Just as tall as ever, Sam." Ellen said as she walked into the house. The two women greeted Bobby and Gabriel the same way and threw their bags in the main room. " Where's Cas," asked Ellen as she looked at the precautions that the men had made. 

"It's a long story that we can tell you after the fight but for now he's safe," said Bobby with anger and sadness in his voice. He stirred a pot of soup that was starting to boil in the stove. Ellen and Jo looked at each other in confusion but they knew it was better not to ask questions. The five of them made soup and sandwiches as more hunters came to the house; by five o'clock more than thirty hunters were making attack plans and ambushes for the demons. 

"More hunters showed up than planned, which is good." Stated Gabriel as he and Sam loaded their shotguns. 

"Yeah, but do you think it's going to be enough?" Asked Sam, looking at Gabriel. He was hoped that it would be enough because he didn't want to lose Gabriel again and he didn't want to Gabriel to lose his brother.

"I sure as hell hope so."  
\------------------  
"Garth, you're going to be downstairs." Said Bobby, "you're going to protect Cas and if anything happens and you need help call up to me, I will be in the kitchen." Bobby, Garth, Sam and Jo were standing in the kitchen, Garth nodded and walked downstairs. "Jo, you will be out back with your mother, make sure the demons stay out of the house."

"Got it," replied Jo with determination in her eyes. She walked out the back to door to join her mother and three other hunters. 

"Sam, you will be upstairs with Gab, reciting the exorcism. Do not stop for anything." Bobby said as he looked around him to see if the demons showed up. 

"Who are you with Bobby?" Sam asked as he walked to the stairs. 

"Don't worry about me kid," replied Bobby as he watched Sam walk up the stairs. 

"Rufus!" Yelled Bobby; a man about Bobby's age came walking to the kitchen from the front door. 

"Why do you have to yell for?" Asked Rufus as walked up to Bobby. 

"You won't hear if don't yell." Laughed Bobby, "you're in here with me." 

'Fine."  
\--------------------

Cas could hear gun shots and his brother and Sam reciting over loud speakers. He felt useless, he knew that he couldn't kill Dean but he wanted to help fight. He wished that non of this happened, he wished that they never went after that wendigo so he would never have met Dean. He would go back if it meant that he wouldn't have to kill Dean and everyone wouldn't have to fight because of him. 

"Cas?" He could hear someone saying his name, "Who are you?"

"Garth, and you can't have Cas." Replied Garth to the voice. Cas listened hard to hear what was going on outside the bunker, it was silent for a few seconds, Sam and Gabriel had stopped reciting, before the bunker door opened. 

"Hey Cas," said Dean softly. Dean was holding Garth by his arm, "he's just knocked out," said Dean as he put Garth on the floor. Cas was looking from Dean to Garth back to Dean before he stood up from the bed. 

"You can't come in here," Cas said weakly. There was a devils trap covering the whole floor of the bunker so Dean stayed out of it. 

"I know, I came here to tell you that," Dean paused and swallowed before he spoke again. "I don't want to hurt you or your friends. I came here to say goodbye."

"But Crowley said that you were going to kill all of us," replied Cas as he walked closer to Dean but staying just out of reach. 

"I know but he just wanted to scare you into killing me so he wouldn't have to do it himself." Now I'm going upstairs and having your friends kill me so you can be free of the contract." 

"No!" Cas yelled as he flung himself at Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck,

"Cas," Dean whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cas. They hugged for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. "Cas; I have to, it's the only way to free you." 

Cas didn't say anything as they pulled away from each other; he watched Dean walk up the stairs before deciding that he couldn't let Dean kill himself over him.

"Dean-" Cas yelled out as he ran up the stairs but was cut off. Dean fell down the stairs and knocked Cas down with him. They tumbled down the last few steps and came to a stop at the bottom. 

"I knew you would try to save this meat sack, but really Dean. I'm going to kill you and Cas." Crowley threatened as he walked down the stairs toward the men who were trying to untangle themselves. "I'm going to kill your pet first and make you watch as he screams for death." He continued to tease and torturer Dean with his words. Dean got up before Cas and picked him up and ran back to the bunker. He tossed Cas in and turned to face Crowley who was waiting for Dean to attack him. 

"You won't touch him as long as I'm here." Dean said as he readied himself in front of the bunker. 

"You will not be here for long, Dean"; replied Crowley as Dean jumped at him. Dean sung his fists at Crowley as fast and as hard as he could but Crowley kept moving around him, waiting for Dean to slip up and he did. Crowley was now standing in front of the bunker and Dean could see Cas sitting just inside the bunker, he was shaking with anger and fear. Dean stopped for a second and that gave Crowley enough time to catch Dean by the throat. He picked him up and tossed him the other side of the room, and sent his hounds after him held him down. 

"Cas if you come out now, I will give Dean a quick and painless death, but if you stay in there, I will kill him slowly so you can hear him scream." Crowley purred as he turned to look at Cas.

"Fine but could I say good bye to my friends first?" Asked Cas as he stepped out of the bunker. 

"Yes but if I think you are planning something, I will let my hounds rip Dean apart, slowly." Crowley said with annoyance. 

"Thank you," replied Cas as he walked past Dean. He gave a a small smile to Dean as he walked up the stairs. 

"Bobby? Booby, where are you?" Called Cas as he walked into the kitchen, Rufus was stabbing a demon and Booby was exociseing a demon a as Cas looked into the living room. 

"Cas? What the hell are you doing?" Asked Bobby as he watched black smoke fall out of the mans mouth. 

"I'm giving myself up," answered Cas as he watched Rufus turn away from the body laying on the kitchen floor, he had sweat dripping from is brow and a cut on his lip. He gave a nod to Cas and walked over to the window to see how the others were doing. 

"Does Sam and Gab know what you're doing?" 

"No but I was going to go find them," Cas said softly as he looked at the floor. 

"I'm guessing you have a plan though, right?" Sighed Booby and he wiped the blood from his nose. Cas winked, turned and headed for the second floor. He could hear Sam whispering to someone as he got in front of the first door. He opened the door slowly as not the startle the two men on the other side. 

"Cas?!" Gab yelled from the floor, where he was laying as Sam looked at his broken shoulder. "I'm going to kill you myself if you tell me you are letting them kill you." 

"Sorry, Gabriel but I am. I don't want them to hurt you anymore then you already are." Cas said softly as he leaned down to whisper to the two men. "I have a plan but I don't know if it will work." 

"What do you want us to do?" Whispered Sam as he leaned in close.

"I need you to use the loud speakers, like you were before. I'm going to stay in the living until Crowley comes to find me and I'm hoping he brings Dean but it will work with out him." 

"And then what?" Asked Gabriel as he tried to sit up but was held down by Sam. 

"I...um, I haven't thought of that yet." Cas whispered to the ground. 

"What?!" Asked Gabriel as Sam tried to fix his shoulder. Gabriel tried to wave Sam away from his shoulder. 

"It will be fine," said Cas as he stood up and walked to the door. 

"I love you big brother," whispered Cas more to himself than to Gabriel. Cas walked toward the stairs, when he got to the last step he took a deep breath before he stepped off the stairs and into the living room. (I don't want to lie to them but I don't have a plan)

"Bobby, Rufus maybe you two should go outside and check on everyone else." Suggested Cas and the two men were cleaning up the room. 

"Sure Cas, just be careful." Bobby said with a smile. Him and Rufus walked into the kitchen and out the back door. Cas walked down the stairs that led to the basement. 

"Castiel? Oh Castiel?" Crowley called in a sing song voice. Cas could hear him at the bottom of the stairs just as Sam's voice came out of the loud speakers. "You know that won't work on the king of hell darling," drawled Crowley. 

"I know," replied Cas in an attempt to sound intimating. He could see Dean struggling with the air around him behind Crowley. 

"Oh darling, you couldn't scare a mouse." Crowley smiled as he stepped closer to Cas. 

"Stay....away...from him," Dean breathed out as blood dripped from his bicep. He was trying to fight the two hellhounds that seemed to have their teeth in his arm. 

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him if I gave myself up," said Cas quickly. He wanted to reach out to Dean, to kill the hounds and to kill Crowley so that all this could be over. 

"I said that I wouldn't kill him, not hurt him." Crowley snapped his fingers and the hounds left Dean on the floor. He laid there holding his right arm as he watched the hounds circle Cas. "Your time is up."

Cas screamed as he felt teeth in his left leg and arm. He fell; he could see Dean trying to get up. 

"It's...okay...Dean." Cas said with a smile. His vision was starting to blur, he felt dizzy and he wanted to close his eyes. 

"Castiel," he heard Dean whisper as he felt a hound lift off his chest. Dean was all he could see,"it's going to be okay baby. I'm going to save you." Dean cupped Cas's face in his hands as the hounds started to come back at them. 

"Dean..." Cas breathed out as he watched the smile on Dean's face contort into a grimace of pain. He could see a hound biting Dean's neck. Cas wanted to fight back but he was starting to lose his vision altogether. 

"I'm...sorry, Castiel." Dean whispered as he laid his head on Cas's chest. The last thing Cas saw was the light leave the green eyes he loved so much. 

"Well that was boring, oh well let's go boys. Our job is done here." Crowley said, snapping his fingers and the demons left along with his hounds.   
~~~  
"Are you going to be okay to walk," asked Sam as he helped Gabriel up. 

"Yeah but I'm more worried about the others, it's gotten really quiet." Gabriel replied, leaving the small bedroom with Sam. 

"Sam? Gab?" Bobby yelled from the back door. 

"Bobby! What's wrong?" Sam asked as Bobby closed the door behind Rufus. 

"Jo and Ellen..." Bobby trailed off. 

"No..." Gabriel whispered, looking at the floor. 

"It's not just them, everyone out there is dead or missing." Rufus said as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

"Cas!" Gab gasped as he ran to the stairs to find Cas. 

"Wait!" Sam called after Gab. He reached the bottom of the stairs to find Gab on his knees in front of Cas and Dean. 

"Gab...I'm so sorry," Sam whispered, putting his arms around his boyfriend. Gab sobbed loudly at the loss of his brother. 

"Sam?" A voice came from inside the bunker. 

"Garth? You're alive?" Sam called, Garth stepped out from the bunker holding his head. 

"Dean he..." Garth stopped when he seen the bodies on the floor. "No, I'm sorry Gab." Garth walked over to Sam and Gab and hugged them. 

~~~ 

"It sounds like it's over," Bobby said, they could hear Gab. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all this Bobby," Rufus said patting Bobby's shoulder. Bobby nodded; they stood in the living room, glad that it was over but upset that so many people died.


End file.
